2018 Hurricane Season (Bluecaner)
(This Season is not complete Yet) The 2018 hurricane season was an extremely hyperactive season with more named storms than even the 2005 hurricane season. The season had over 30 Tropical depressions in total Tropical Depression One Tropical Depression One formed in the Mid Atlantic and was later absorbed by an extratropical system that eventually brought 3 feet of snow to England. One stayed out to sea, it remained at least 1000 miles from land and moved east to west Tropical Storm Alberto It formed about 250 miles North of the Virgin Islands and dissipated 1000 miles south of Nova Scotia. Alberto stayed out to sea and eventually dissipated. Some people called Alberto an April fools hoax. ) ) ) ) ) ) Tropical Storm Beryl Beryl formed 75 miles East of Northern Mexico and strengthened to a Tropical Storm 100 miles East of Brownsville. After traveling they Texas coast in turned Northwest and made landfall at Galveston Island at approximately 11:00 AM. It continued as it weakened to a weak Tropical storm of 40 mph winds. After making landfall in Houston. it weakened to a Tropical Depression and dissipated in the early morning of June 3rd. Beryl killed 4 people and did 200 Million dollars of damages. ) ) Hurricane Chris Hurricane Chris started as a Tropical Depression in the Caribbean moving Westward. Chris took a turn to the East as it strengthened to a Category 4. It then moved Northwest before making landfall at Isla de la Juventud, Cuba with 155 mph winds. After that, Chris made landfall at Consolacion del Sur with 135 mph winds. After crossing Cuba, it turned east and made landfall in Florida with 165 mph winds. It then crossed into the open Atlantic and strengthened to a category 5 with 180 mph winds. Due to two trough ridges Chris moved north very quickly but slowed down just before landfall as it crossed Long Island with 130 mph winds, it then made landfall in New London with 115 Mph winds. After crossing and Devastating most of New England, Chris entered into the Bay of Fundy. Chris made landfall in Nova Scotia with 15 mph winds. Chris crossed into the Gulf of St. Lawrence. It surprisingly strengthened to a tropical storm before weakening back to a Tropical Depression just before landfall in Newfoundland. A few hours later it dissipated Chris caused 140 billion dollars in damages and killed around 844. Chris was the strongest Hurricane ever in New England, beating the records set by Hurricane Sandy and the Great New England Hurricane, it had a pressure of about 927 mbar when it made landfall in Connecticut. Hurricane Debby Debby Started as a westward moving Tropical Depression before turning south and completing an anticyclonic loop. Debby soon turned due North towards Jamaica and made landfall with 80 mph winds. It weakened to a Tropical Storm but strengthened back to a Hurricane just before making landfall in Cuba. It weakened again to a Tropical Storm but strengthened back to hurricane status reaching a peak intensity of of 90 mph on June 19th. It soon weakened and dissipated in the later hours of June 20th. Debby caused around 100 million dollars and killed 6 people Hurricane Ernesto Hurricane Ernesto took a similar path as Tropical Storm Alberto, except near the end became a subtropical storm. Like Alberto, Ernesto stayed away from land, but did make landfall at Bermuda as a weak subtropical storm with 40 mph winds on July 2nd Ernesto caused 1 million in damages and killed 2 people due to rip currents | | | | ) ) ) Subtropical Storm Florence Florence began a Subtropical Storm off the coast of Belize. It moved north but turned due west as it crossed the North Yucatan. After weakening to a Subtropical Depression it emerged off the Yucatan it strengthened back to a Subtropical Storm. It made landfall at Veracruz on July 22nd. ) ) ) ) Hurricane Gordon Hurricane Gordon, the first Cape Verde type hurricane of the scene, moved across the Atlantic Ocean quickly. Gordon strengthened to a category four for a brief time before weakening back to category three. It traveled North of Hispaniola causing major flash flooding in Haiti. Gordon made landfall at Cayo Romano with 185 mph winds. It entered into the Gulf of Mexico. After traveling the Gulf of Mexico it made landfall at New Orleans with 190 mph winds. It was known as the worst storm for New Orleans ever, far worse than Katrina. It traveled Northeast and dissipated over North Carolina Gordon did 252 Billion dollars in damages and killed 2453 people Subtropical Depression Nine A wave became a Subtropical Depression that moved over Nicaragua and dissipated very quickly after landfall. Nine caused 1 death. [ [ [ [ [ [ Hurricane Helene